zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Iron Man
Chinese: 終極鐵克人 :Pronunciation: Zhong Ji Tie Ke Ren In legend, the Ultimate Iron Man is the strongest power-user in any dimension, one that holds the ultimate power. This person can travel through time and space to save the universe. The current Ultimate Iron Man is Xia Tian. Training and Requirements Although there are other ways to become an Ultimate Iron Man, the most notable method is to collect the elemental powers of five original power-users (原位異能行者), and to lose all of your original abilities and start over again. However, that person must not only be powerful, but must also be born half-good and half-evil to be able to harness the five elements. According to Xiu if that person does'nt get any training then that person's power would become so powerful that they won't belong to dimension or tribe. Powers and weapons The Ultimate Iron Man can mainly use a guitar known as "Iron Limitless" as his primary weapon. With it, he can corrupt or restore the balance of worlds and manipulate the forces of nature. Iron Limitless (Zhong Ji Wu Di) is also referred to as a "omen" as it can mess with people's feelings without the control of the Ultimate Iron Man (Zhong Ji Tie Ke Ren). Anyone who says the name of it will be cursed with bad luck. He can also cast most powerful spells that only power-users that are closer to his level can break through with their Mixed power (混源异能). Candidates Xia Tian :In the beginning, Xiu sensed Xia Tian's abnormal power and suspected that he may have the potential of becoming an Ultimate Iron Man. Xia Tian had no interest in becoming one whatsoever, but as time passed and more trials came to be, he began to slowly reach for that goal in order to protect his family and loved ones. His training put his life on endless trials that broke his body and heart. When he found out that Lan Ling Wang had bigger chances in becoming the Ultimate Iron Man, he had thoughts about giving up his training to support Lan Ling Wang. At the end of The X-Family, he collected the five elemental powers and finally became the Ultimate Iron Man. Lan Ling Wang :Lan Ling Wang was the second person to have the potential of becoming the Ultimate Iron Man, and his chances were proved bigger than Xia Tian's, confirmed to Jiu Wu because he was rendered powerless, which was one of the top methods in becoming the Ultimate Iron Man. Later, his chances were proved to be even bigger when he found out that the Seven Stars Curse that was put upon his family centuries ago could make him the Ultimate Iron Man if he could figure out a way to break it. However, Lan Ling Wang himself had no interest in becoming the Ultimate Iron Man and his decision was made clear throughout the series. Even after his powers were restored, he still decided not to begin his training. But after finding out that Xia Xiong was trapped in the separate-dimensional wall, he had a change of mind. In the end, however, he found a method to transfer his power of lightning to Xia Tian and so gave up his training. Appendices 異能行者中擁有最強戰鬥力的人，是12時空中善惡之戰的關鍵人物。要成為終極鐵克人，必須擁有風、火、雷、電、雨的原位異能。 Category:Terms Category:The X-Family *